


A Fatherly Rescue

by C1rcuit, TVBB0M0MENT



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Minecraft, POV TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1rcuit/pseuds/C1rcuit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBB0M0MENT/pseuds/TVBB0M0MENT
Summary: Where Tommy is picking poppies for Sam, and gets jumped by Niki and Jack in the process...
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 17
Kudos: 635





	A Fatherly Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! It's your favorite writing duo back at it again with another story! When er saw Sam become a fatherly figure for Tommy, we immediately got to writing. I (TVBB0M0MENT) know that the plot develops super fast and I am sorry for that. We wrote this super fast and we both know we could've done better if we just put a little more time into it. Nevertheless, we hope you enjoy! :D WE STAN AWESAMDAD SUPREMACY!

A Fatherly Rescue  
By Circuit & TVBB0M0MENT

[Tommy POV]

“Do you think you could get me some more red dye?” Sam asked me.

I sighed and crossed my arms.

“Do I need to?” I rebutled.

“Yes. Construction is at a halt due to no supply of red dye. The team and I need red dye to finish it off.”

“Alright fine,” I sighed, beginning to exit the work site.

“Stay safe Tommy,” he called after me.

“Thanks, Sam,” I smiled

I walked off in search of red dye, humming a tune. I looked around the forest that's near the big ass explosion of a home that I used to call L’Manburg. I picked a couple of poppies, taking in their scent, and walked off to another spot, continuing to search for the red flower

[JACK POV]

“So, our nuke plan failed,” I said, pacing around the hidden bunker Niki and I built a while ago.

“Well, what do we do know?” Niki said, slamming her fists on the table, she continued, “We can't have that nuisance of a child running around this server any longer.”

“We don’t have a plan, and we don't have anyone that could help us out,” I said, sitting down in a chair.

“We could just directly attack him,” Niki suggested, looking hopeful.

“Stealth mission?” I looked at Niki with questioning eyes.

Niki nodded, “He’s probably doing some work for Sam right now, a perfect time to strike.”

I smirked with evil intent, “Let’s do this.”

[TOMMY POV]  
I sat on the edge of the L’manburg crater, my satchel nearly bursting with how many flowers that I had stuffed inside of it. If I remember correctly, there are 32 flowers in my satchel, exactly half of a stack, which is probably the amount Sam needed. The perimeter of the crater held so many poppies, and it honestly astounded me. 

Despite all that this land has seen, all of the destruction it has been through, life still finds a way. It’s almost like the people of this server. With all of the war and damage everyone on this server has experienced, they still find a way to survive and thrive through it. It seems like all the war is over now though. With Dream in jail and the discs sealed away, everything is at peace. That’s something I never thought I’d say. 

After what I thought was a substantial rest, I brought myself back on my feet and continued my path around the crater, picking flowers along the way. As I was leaning down to pick up a poppy, I looked over and caught a glimpse of the blood vines sprouting out from the lowest point of the crater. It brought back the memories I had the other day with Bad and Ant, and how I was somehow immune to the Egg. Apparently, I either have to love it or hate it, no in between. I was lucky enough to run away from them and get to the safety of the Holy Lands before they could kill me. 

I did show Tubbo the Egg, which was probably a bad mistake. He jumped directly onto the Egg without a suit on, saying that he would be fine. He then started crying, saying that the Egg was telling him terrible things. I quickly escorted him out of there, taking him immediately to Church Prime to clean him. I’m sure he’ll be ok though, he always was after intense situations we had together.

As I was looking over the crater’s edge at the vines, I heard a light footsteps behind me, dragging me out of my thoughts. I swivel myself around and see Niki and Jack crouching about ten blocks away. I wonder why they were crouching?

“Hey Jack! Hey Niki!” I called out to them, waving to them.

I got up and walked past them, heading back towards the construction site. Jack and Niki followed me up to where my house was, which was kind of concerning me. I hadn’t really talked to Jack or Niki recently, due to them going off and doing their own things. Jack became what I believe is the Vice President of Tubbo’s town, Snowchester, and Niki...I actually don’t know what Niki has been doing, but she has full enchanted netherite, so I’m guessing she’s been working really hard. Nevertheless, the fact that they were both following me in silence was kind of weird.

“So, uh, why are you guys following me?” I questioned as I turned around.

I looked at them curiously, hoping to hear one of them give me an answer. Instead of getting an answer like I hoped to, they drew their weapons, Niki holding an axe and Jack a sword. A wave of confusion washed over me. Had I said something wrong? Did I offend them in any way? Suddenly, I got a bad feeling something was off.

“Hey, uh, whatcha guys doing with your weapons?” I chuckle nervously, scratching the back of my neck.

The two of them looked at each other, nodding, as if signaling something secretly to one another. Within a fraction of a second, both of them lunged towards me, weapons ready to strike. As if it was an instinct, I quickly whipped out my shield and held it in front of me close to my chest. They began bashing on it with their weapons, most likely wanting nothing more than for it to break. 

“It’s the end of the road Tommy,” I heard Jack cackle with manic laughter. 

I had to fight back or else I was just going to sit here until my shield broke and my death would be inevitable, as I was only wearing the construction site gear and a flimsy pair of diamond leggings. I was sitting there helpless, but I was measuring the time between each bash on my shield, hoping to time the perfect parry. In the short time span that I had to perform the parry, it still should be enough force to send both of them stumbling back a bit.  
Once the time came, I performed the parry flawlessly, sending both Niki and Jack stumbling back a bit. I was able to get back up to my feet and fight back, even though I was at an incredible disadvantage. I instantly lunged towards Niki, taking out my almost useless diamond sword in the process. However, it was ineffective, as Jack bashed into my side, knocking the wind out of me and into a corner. 

“You’re pinned Tommy, it’s over,” Niki said.

“Soon we won’t have to deal with any of your shit anymore,” Jacked added gleefully.

It seemed if all was lost, and there was no way for me to escape alive. I saw Niki give Jack a nod as she stood back, getting out of the way of the murder about to be done.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this Tommy,” Jack said, wearing an evil smirk across his face. 

As he was raising his sword to put me out of my last life, I heard Niki let out a painful grunt. Jack heard it as well, turning around to see what had happened. I saw a tall figure in the middle of roundhouse kicking her, sending her a few blocks back from her original position. The figure then turned to Jack and I, and slowly approached. I looked up at Jack and saw that his expression had drastically changed. His once confident smirk he wore had fallen off, turned to a fearful frown. Once the mysterious person came closer, I knew who it was.

Creeper masked dawned on the face, a trident in hand, and a crown placed perfectly on the head.

“I’d suggested you’d leave now, Jack,” his voice boomed.

It was Sam.

Jack immediately ran away, but not before picking up Niki and carrying here down the path, out of sight. I turned my attention to Sam, who was standing there tall and proud, making sure Jack had left the premises. He then sheathed his trident, as he would most likely no longer need it for the time being. He swiftly turned and looked at me. I couldn’t be any more thankful than I was right now. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you, Sam,” I mumbled into his chest.

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

“No problem kid,” he responded, continuing, “Let's go back to the construction site, do you have the red dye?”

I nodded and showed him my satchel full of poppies.

“That’ll do just fine Tommy. Good work,” he stated, “Let’s head back to the hotel shall we?”

He started walking up the path toward the hotel, and I followed closely behind. As I was walking, I instinctively turned around to make sure Niki and Jack weren’t back. I guess Sam saw that I did, cause he stopped and turned to look at me.

“Don’t worry Tommy, you’re safe with me. They won't be back anytime soon,” he reassured. 

“Thanks Sam,” I say for the second time in the span of five minutes.

Before I knew it, we had reached the construction site.

“Mind handing me those poppies, Tom?” He asked generously.

“Oh, yeah, here.” I said, grabbing the satchel and handing it to him.

“Thank you Tommy. Construction should be finished by tomorrow! You can head off now.” 

Before I left the site, I gave Sam yet another hug.

“Thank you again, Sam.”

“No problem Tommy,” he started as I pulled away from the embrace, “Be safe now.”

I exited the construction site and started down the path to my home, humming the tune I was before everything went downhill.

**Author's Note:**

> stan awesamdad or else...
> 
> -Circuit and TVBB0MoMENT


End file.
